I'll be your home
by yellow muffy
Summary: Una familia feliz como cualquier otra que disfruta de su vida juntos y su pequeño hijo como cualquier otra lo haría. La verdadera felicidad se encuentra al lado de la persona que amas.


**Notas de fic:**

Lamento desepcionar a todos los segudores del Ritsuka x Soubi pero en este fic no encontraran mucho contenido de esta pareja jejeje ya que nuestro lindo neko pasa a ser un personaje secundario por ahora. (-w- Lo siento amo a Seimei no lo pude evitar).

Este fic lo escribí en uno de mis extraños arranques de inspiración, contiene spoiles de algunos personaje que nunca se mencionaron en el anime pero no creo que sea necesario que los conozcan y recuerden todos los personajes de Loveless le pertenecen a Yun Kouga.

PD. Lo siento por el titulo, pero es que no se me ocurrió nada x3.

**Notas del capitulo:**

Wiiiiiiiii lo se Fasa me matara por no terminar ninguno de los fics que he escrito pero es que en verdad no me pude resistir –w-

Fasa: ¬¬ loca

Estoy taaaaaaaaaaaaan feliz! este fic es un AU de loveless y espero que los personajes si me queden como deben ser

Fasa: cosa que nunca ocurre ¬u¬

Da igual lo que tu pienses ¬¬ el punto aquí es que les guste a los lectores

Fasa: si tu lo dices ¬¬

Espero que les agrade el fic aquí les dejo el primer capitulo

Minna daisuki

:3

Capitulo 1. "Una familia modelo"

Las horas pasaban muy rápido mientras sus manos se apresuraban por terminar los deberes del hogar a tiempo. El reloj daba las doce del medio día y en par de minutos mas tendría que salir corriendo en busca de su pequeño Ritsuka.

El pelinegro soltó un profundo suspiro y dejó la escoba a un lado. Sería mejor dejar eso para después. Subió las escaleras corriendo entrando directo al baño para darse una ducha rápida.

No tardo más de dos minutos en volver a estar afuera y otros tres en terminar de estar listo.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo por última vez antes de salir y dio un leve suspiro. Como siempre su imagen se veía un tanto descuidada pero si exagerar. Como odiaba su cabello, tan negro y esponjado por suerte Ritsuka había heredado el lacio cabello de su otro padre, aunque también lo conservaba negro como el suyo. Sin mas tiempo para perder frente al espejo salio corriendo hacia la escuela de su hijo.

Dio un suspiro de alivio al llegar y notar que el pequeño pelinegro apenas se dirigía a la salida. Este al notar la presencia de su madre sonriendo corrió a toda velocidad para abrazarlo.

- Mamiiiiiiiiiiii!- dijo apenas llegando mientras sus bracitos se aferraban con fuerza a las piernas del mayor.

- Hola bebé –le saludo este con alegría cargándolo y frotando su nariz contra la del menor- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

- Bien mami –sonrió- hice algo para ti en clases.

- ¿En serio? -lo miro con curiosidad comenzando a caminar de regreso a casa.

Todo el camino fue tranquilo y sin ningún inconveniente. Hablaron de la escuela y pasaron a comprar unas cuantas cosas que hacían falta en la casa. Y la tarde pasó igual de tranquila que el camino a casa. Nada fuera de lo común en la familia Agatsuma.

- ¿Cuándo va ha llegar papi? –fue lo primero en decir el infante tras haber pasado un rato mirando el reloj mientras sus hábiles manitas se ocupaban de un par de dibujos que tenía planeado regalar a sus padres.

- No debe tardar amor –le dijo con dulzura el mayor pasando sus dedos por el cabello del pequeño- ¿Por qué no vas a jugar un rato?

- Siiiiiii

El niño dejó sus obras de arte a un lado y corrió hasta la sala con toda la intención de ponerse a jugar con una par de juguetes que lo esperaban.

El mayor sonrío ante la tierna imagen que le ofrecía el infante. No cabía duda del amor que tenía por su hijo, llegaba a tal punto de ser capaz de dar la vida por el si fuese necesario. Dejó al niño feliz jugando en la sala y entro en la cocina. Tomó el celular de su bolsillo y marco en número de su marido. El teléfono quedó marcando unos minutos antes de que una voz suave y profunda le contestase.

- ¿Si?

- Hola Soubi –habló algo nervioso el pelinegro recargando su espalda en la pared. La voz del otro siempre había sido su punto débil, casi como un hechizo para él.

- Hola Seimei ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está todo bien con Ritsuka?

- Sí, todo tranquilo. Solo llamaba para saber si vas a tardar mucho en llegar –"y también deseaba mucho escuchar tu voz" pensó para si mismo.

- Pues no –rió el otro sabiendo por demás la verdadera razón tras la llamada- en un rato estoy con ustedes.

- Está bien, Ritsuka se pondrá muy feliz.

- ¿Seimei?

- ¿Si? –preguntó con curiosidad.

- Te amo.

El sonrojo invadió su rostro por la sorpresa. Suerte que el rubio estaba lejos como para no poder verlo.

- Yo igual Soubi –susurro aún más nervioso que al principio- te esperamos entonces.

El mayor sonrió desde su estudio notando el cambio de tema.

- Los veo en un rato.

Sin más ambos colgaron el teléfono.

- Vamos Seimei, tranquilízate –se dijo así mismo el pelinegro- llevas con él 7 años ¿y todavía te pones nervioso? Que patético.

Pero la verdad era que por más que tratara de cambiar esto, nunca dejaría de reaccionar de esa manera ante Soubi. Debía admitirlo, amaba al rubio como nunca se imagino llegaría amar a alguien que no fuese si mismo.

Quedó ensimismado todo el rato que le tomó terminar algunas de las labores que había abandonado antes de ir por su hijo, tanto que al momento de ir a buscar a Ritsuka este ya estaba en medio de un sueño muy profundo.

En ese momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando pasar por el umbral la figura de un rubio de cabello largo y porte elegante. Se trataba de Soubi, SU Soubi.

Este se acercó hasta él y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios.

- Bienvenido a casa –susurró Seimei una vez que sus labios se separaron.

- ¿Por qué no lo dejas dormir un poco más? –le sugirió al oído el ojiazul de manera provocativa.

- Soubi…-comenzó con la clara idea de rechazar la propuesta del mayor, siendo callado por un beso mucho más fogoso que el anterior.

- Esta bien –aceptó Seimei rindiéndose como quien no quiere la cosa- pero primero ayúdame a llevar a nuestro hijo a su cuarto.

Soubi acepto su condición y llevó al pequeño a su habitación, siendo seguido por Seimei. Lo arroparon, se despidieron de él y salieron con sigilo del cuarto. Aunque ya no era necesario, ya que Ritsuka se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Apenas llegando los adultos a su habitación el mayor continuó lo que había dejado inconcluso en la sala. Esta vez Seimei no opuso resistencia alguna y se dejo llevar por las caricias del mayor. Dejaron que tanto sus respiraciones como sus cuerpos se fundiesen en una sola demostrando lo mucho que se amaban el uno al otro. Entregando su cuerpo al otro hasta que el cansancio no le permitió seguir.

Su ritmo respiratorio apenas comenzaba a disminuir cuando las suaves manos de su marido comenzaron a acariciar su espalda desnuda con mucha delicadeza.

- te amo Seimei –susurró el ojiazul al pelinegro.

- Yo igual –sonrío, es noche ya se habían repetido esas palabras una y otra vez pero para ellos nunca estaba demás decirlas de nuevo- ¿Sabes?

Soubi observó con curiosidad a su amante.

- Si me dieran a elegir de nuevo, no importa las opciones que me dieran, yo siempre te elegiría a ti.

Soubi lo miró con ternura, nunca en su vida se hubiese imaginado que el pelinegro tuviese en lado tan adorable como aquel. Y sin lugar a dudas nunca cambiaría la vida que llevaba por nada.

Volvieron a unir sus labios en un tierno beso y, con sus manos entrelazadas una con la otra, le dieron a su cuerpo el descanso que tanto reclamaba.

Durmieron toda la noche sin que sus manos se separasen en ningún momento.

"_la felicidad más grande que te puede dar el amor, es tomar la mano del ser amado por primera vez."_

**Notas Finales: **

Jejeje sé que la última frase esta demás pero me pareció linda n\\\\\n aunque no recuerdo quien la había dicho pero bueno…

Wiii! Terminé el primer capitulo.

Fasa: ya era hora ¬¬

(Muffy lo ignora) =w= creí que no terminaría hoy

Fasa:¬¬

Creo que me quedó un poco más cursi de lo que esperaba jejeje

Fasa: puaj ¬¬#

Espero que les haya gustado, se que quedó muy corto pero tan solo es el primer capitulo así que ya veré qué hacer con los demás jeje

Fasa:¬¬ genial más tiempo para perder de mi parte

n_n (lo continua ignorando) Recuerden cualquier duda, sugerencia. Queja, felicitación o lo que sea me la pueden dejar en sus reviews.

Aishiteru minna ^o^ gracias por leer!


End file.
